Dis, tu m'aimes?
by CyradisX
Summary: Tom ist unglücklich verliebt und unterdrückt seine Gefühle.. Mit Daniels Hilfe fasst er dann aber Mut und geht zu seinem Schwarm. RPS!


Titel: Harry Potter - Dis, tu m'aimes?

Titelübersetzung: Harry Potter - Sag, liebst du mich?

Autor: Cyradis

Widmung: Himmelfee

Teile: 1/1

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Romantik

Rating: PG-13

Warnung: RealPersonSlash

Hauptpairing: Tom Felton x Alan Rickman

Nebenpairing: Daniel Radcliffe x Emma Watson (angedeutet)

Inhalt:  
Tom ist unglücklich verliebt und unterdrückt seine Gefühle.. Mit Daniels Hilfe fasst er dann aber Mut und geht zu seinem Schwarm.

Disclaimer:  
Alle Charakter gehören nur sich selbst und diesen nur als Grundlage für die FanFiction.

Zeit: Beim Dreh zum vierten Film - 2005

Kommentar:  
Bei ungefragtem Entnehmen des Inhalts werd ich den Verantwortlichen mit allen Mitteln zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Wer etwas aus dieser FanFiction entnehmen möchte, kann mir gern eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und um Erlaubnis fragen.

Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind nicht wissentlich beabsichtig!

Archiv: Animexx.de, FanFiktion.de, FanFiction. net

* * *

**Harry Potter – Dis, tu m'aimes?**

„Stop! So geht das nicht!" Mike stand genervt auf. Es war schwer gewesen, ihn zu überreden, diese Mal wieder ein paar Sonderszenen für die Fans zu drehen. Ab er hatte auch gewusst, warum er es nicht wollte.

Die Schauspieler nahmen das alles dann einfach nicht ernst, vor allem die Kinder. Ständig verpassten sie ihren Einsatz oder begannen zu kichern. Auf so etwas hatte Mike keine Lust.

„Das reicht. Wir machen für heute Schluss." Der Regisseur sträubte sich innerlich gegen diese Anordnung, da es noch nicht mal Sechs war. Aber es nützte ja nichts. „Wir machen Morgen weiter! Und da habt ihr bitte alle mehr Konzentration."

Die jungen Schauspieler sahen größtenteils erleichtert auf. Keiner wusste wirklich, warum sie alle so unkonzentriert waren. Aber sobald einer mit etwas Unfug anfing, mussten die anderen gleich darauf reagieren.

Aber den meisten war auch aufgefallen, dass Tom ausnahmsweise auch mal nicht bei der Sache war. Zwar machte er dem Unfug beim Dreh genauso wenig mit wie sonst, aber dafür reagierte er fast gar nicht. Er schien weit weg mit seinen Gedanken zu sein.

Da Daniel solch eine Stimmung nicht ertragen konnte, lief er seinem Freund sofort nach, als sich dieser vom Drehplatz entfernte.

„Hey, Tom, warte mal!"

Der Angesprochene sah langsam auf und blieb schließlich stehen, um auf den Jüngeren zu warten. „Mhh? Was ist los?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen", meinte Daniel ernst, als er bei dem Älteren angekommen war.

„Warum? Mit mir ist alles ok." Tom lächelte ihn an, aber seine Augen sagten das genau Gegenteil von seinen Worten.

„Tom, ich bin weder blind noch blöd. Ich seh doch, dass was mit dir ist. Und das schon seit gestern. Also was ist passiert?"

„Du wirst mir wohl nicht glauben, wenn ich jetzt noch mit ‚nichts' antworte oder?"

Als Daniel den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte er ergeben. „War ja klar...Dann komm mit."

Tom ging mit ihm zu seinem Wohnwagen und betrat diesen dann nach Daniel. Er setzte sich dem blauäugigem Teenager gegenüber.

Daniel sah geduldig zu seinem Kollegen. Er wollte ihn nicht weiter drängen. Tom sollte jetzt von sich aus erzählen, was los war.

Tom sah auf seine Finger und musterte diese interessiert. Dabei überlegte er, wie er es Daniel erklären sollte.

„...Ich bin verliebt..", brachte er dann schließlich leise über die Lippen.

Der Jüngere blinzelte kurz verwirrt, bevor er begann zu grinsen. Sofort saß er neben ihm und legte ihm ein Arm um die Schulter. „Das ist doch gut. Wer ist denn die Glückliche? Jemand vom Set?"

„Ja...Aber es wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Doch nicht etwa Emma!"

Tom schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Emma war zwar eine gute Freundin, aber mehr konnte und wollte er sich nicht mit ihr vorstellen.

„Nicht Emma...Keine vom Set."

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. „Aber du sagtest doch gerade..."

„Kein Mädchen", murmelte er leise, bevor Daniel überhaupt zu ende sprechen konnte.

Da er Daniels Reaktion sehen wollte, hob er nun doch den Blick und sah ihn an.

„Ein Kerl?", kam es ungläubig von Daniel.

Aber es war kein Schock oder Eckel bei Daniel zu erkennen, was Tom ungemein erleichterte. Da ging es ihm gleich viel besser. Mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigte er es.

„Wer?" Sofort war wieder die Neugier des blauäugigen Teenagers geweckt.

„Alan..."

„Oh." Daniel lächelte ihn verstehend an.

„Weiß er es?"

Tom sah ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Hallo? Er ist so viel älter als ich!"

„So schlimm ist das auch nicht...Seit wann liebst du ihn schon?"

„Schon eine ganze Zeit...halbes Jahr vielleicht."

Daniel sah ihn verwirrt an. „Und warum bist du dann erst seit gestern so abwesend? Ist was passiert!"

„Ja..." Tom seufzte leise, bevor er begann zu erzählen.

_..:Flashback:._

Tom ging seufzend über ihren Zeltplatz. Warum musste gerade er ihn holen. Es gab doch genug andere. Frustriert klopfte er an den Wohnwagen von Alan. Er wartete etwas. Es geschah nichts.

Aber gerade als er wieder erleichtert gehen wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. In dieser stand Alan mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und sah überrascht zu Tom. „Morgen Tom. Was machst du hier? Willst du rein kommen?"

Tom wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Alan sprach, da er ihn bis dahin gemustert hatte. Deswegen nickte er auch nur leicht und trat in den Wohnwagen. Er sah sich kurz um, bevor er sich zu Alan drehte. Erschrocken wich er gleich ein Schritt zurück, als dieser genau vor ihm stand. Er versuchte schnell seine Fassung zurück zugewinnen.

„Beeil dich. Mike will anfangen zu drehen."

Alan hob eine Braue. „Jetzt schon? Ich wollt noch baden gehen."

„Das musst du wohl später machen."

Alan lächelte dadurch und beugte sich zu ihm. „Und als Entschädigung dann mit dir?", hauchte er in Toms Ohr.

Dieser konnte nicht verhindern, dass er etwas rot wurde, als er Alans Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. „Red nicht so einen Unsinn."

„Das war kein Unsinn, sondern mein voller Ernst."

Tom schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er Alan wegschob. „Hör auf damit und beeil dich. Alles wartet auf dich." Dann verließ er völlig durcheinander den Wohnwagen.

_..:Flashback End:.._

„Und du weist jetzt nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst? Schließlich hast du dir immer eingeredet, dass das nichts wird und jetzt macht er so etwas. Oder?"

Der Schauspieler nickte dadurch seufzend. „Ich weis nicht, was ich machen soll."

„Geh zu ihm und klär das." Durch Toms leicht erschrockenen Blick lächelte Daniel nur. „Es ist die beste Lösung. Sonst quälst du dich weiter. Das ist nicht gut."

Tom sah ihn skeptisch an, während er das durchdachte. Nach etwas Bedenkzeit nickte er schließlich. „Hast wohl recht, aber..."

„Nichts aber. Geh jetzt."

Tom erhob sich langsam und sah noch mal zu ihm. „Danke Dan."

Daniel lächelte nur. Er hoffte, dass es für Tom gut ausging. Zuversichtlich sah er Tom zu, wie dieser den Wohnwagen verließen und über den Zeltplatz ging.

Der junge Schauspieler nahm den selben Weg wie am Vortag zu Alans Wohnwagen. Wieder musste er einige Zeit warten, bis auf sein Klopfen reagiert wurde. Dieses Mal betrat er aber ohne Alans Aufforderung den Wohnwagen und sah ihn an.

„Können wir reden!"

Alan stand immer noch perplex an der Tür. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Auf Toms Frage nickte er langsam und schloss die Tür wieder, bevor er diesen zu dem Tisch wies. Er setzte sich Tom, der auf der Sitzbank Platz nahm, gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

„Also, was gibt's, Tom?"

Er sah ihn kurz an und sammelte sich.

„Was sollte das gestern, Alan?"

Dadurch hob der Ältere eine Braue und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Als ich gestern hier war. Deine Anmache meine ich."

Tom war über sich selbst überrascht. Auf den Weg hier her hatte er sich den Kopf drüber zerbrochen, wie er anfangen sollte. Und jetzt...war es so einfach gewesen.

Alan musste innerlich lächeln. War doch klar gewesen, dass Tom deswegen mit ihm reden wollte. Das hätte ihm aber auch selbst einfällen können.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen stand er auf und setzte sich neben Tom. Er drehte den Kopf des Jüngeren zu sich und hauchte ihm einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Weil ich will, dass du meine Gefühle kennst."

„Mhh...Seit wann gibt es die?"

„Seit ein paar Monaten..."

„Und warum kam da gestern erst so etwas?" Er sah ihn verwirrt an.

Alan lächelte nur und strich ihm eine der blondgebleichten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hab nichts gesagt, weil ich dich nicht überfordern wollte. Aber vorgestern hat mit Ralph erzählt, wie intensiv du mich beobachtet hast. Und da hab ich es halt mal probiert."

Tom vermerkte sich innerlich, seinen Schauspielkollegen Fiennes zu danken. Dann sah er Alan in die Augen. Er wollte es jetzt wirklich hören.

„Was sind deine Gefühle, Alan?"

Der Ältere lächelte dadurch nur sanft und küsste ihn noch mal, während er ihn auf seinen Schoß zog. „Ich liebe dich, Tom."

Tom sah ihn glücklich an. Dann lächelte er und lehnte sich an ihn, wodurch ihm Alan noch einen Kuss stahl. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Tom schmiegte sich zufrieden an den Älteren. Innerlich war er froh, dass er auf Daniel gehört hatte. Jetzt musste er nicht mehr mit dieser Unsicherheit leben. Ein entspannter Seufzer verließ seine Kehle.

Alan beobachtete seinen Tom etwas. Dann beugte er sich wieder zu seinem und hauchte verführerisch: „Übrigens, mein Angebot von gestern steht noch."

Tom lief durch diesen Tonfall ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Dann sollte ich das sofort ausnutzen", grinste er. Und schon wurde er hochgehoben und ins Bad getragen...

**..:Fin:..**

_Cyradis_

_2005-06-14/15_


End file.
